¿Que Es?
by lucydragenirlheartifilia
Summary: lucy a tenido una amistan muy linda con natsu desde que lo conosio y empiesa a sentir cosas por el natsu empiesa ha ver distinto a lucy pero lograran decirse lo que sienten PESIMO summary soy nueba denle una oportunidad porfa
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es?

Pov natsu

Me lavente de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a happy , me di una ducha me cambie lo único que faltaba era cierto felino azul que no despertaba , agarre una cubeta con agua fría y mientras subia asia mi cuarto le tire la cubeta a happy gritando –HAPPY CON UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA YAA¡-

Happy-natsu que te pasa no me agas eso-dijo todo mojado

Natsu-riendose dijo- hahaha losiento esque no despertavas

Happy-claro…pero si fuera lucy ella ya te hubiera matado

Cuando happy menciono a lucy sentí una calidez en mi pecho desde ace ya tiempo que he prestado mucha mas atención en el cuerpo de lucy … demonios porque si no soy un pervertido tengo que fijarme en su cuerpo maldición primero me fije en sus piernas largas que acian que me volviera loco, luego su trasero que apenas con esas minifaldas que lleva al gremio le cubren algo, luego su cuello que hacían que me dieran ganas de morder esa piel blanca, luego están sus grandes y enormes pechos que acen que todos los hombres la miraran con miradas lujuriosas y me daban ganas de rostizarlos , MIERDAA porque de todas las mujeres del gremio me figeen mi nakama MALDICIOONN

Fin pov natsu

Happy- nee natsu enque estas pensando

Natsu-no en nada …vamos al gremio

Happy-aye

…..

Mientras en el gremio cierta albina platicaba la relación de natsu y lucy con la mayor de la Strauss

Lissana- encerio mina-nee es que lucy no se da cuenta lo que siento por natsu y natsu esta en las mismas condiciones

Mira-lo se lissana pero ya he tratado de comvencerlos de que sienten algo el uno al otro pero no me escuchan , son unos cabezas huecas

Lissana- pues son tal para cual … antes me gustaba natsu pero decidi olvidarme de eso pues me di cuenta que ellos se aman , pero si ese par de brutos son tan tercos tendre que tomar cartas en el asunto

Mira-lissana-dide con un par de lagrimasen mis ojos

Lissana- preocupada por su hermana le dijo- mira-nee porquelloras acaso he dicho algo malo-dijo agitando sus brasos

Mira- no… -dijo secándose las lagrimas- es solo que estoy orgullosa de ti porque , … has madurado y has querido aceptar la felicidad de otros antes que la tuya

Lissana- no hace falta mira-nee yo lo comprendi cuando regrese de edolas , vi que natsu y lucy siempre estaban juntos y quiero verlos felices

...

En la casa de lucy

Lucy- Eres un verdadero idiota!

Natsu- gomene luce no lo volveré a hacer

Happy- aye lucy no lo volveremos ha hacer

Decían los dos con muchos golpes

Flas back

Natsu como de costumbre entro por la ventana al departamento de lucy , como natsu y happy tenias hambre decidieron comer algo pero cuando ivan a calentar la comida el muy orgulloso de natsu quiso calentarla con sus llamas quemando la alfombra y también un libro sullo mientras que lucy se bañaba

Fin flas back

Lucy- ahh –suspiro- este era uno de mis libros favoritos

Natsu sintiéndose culpable se levanto del suelo y la abraso por detrás

Natsu- perdóname fue un accidente-dijo el poniendo mas fuerza en el braso

Lucy- estabin… no fue tu culoa todos nos equivocamos alguna ves no

Natsu solto una risita la cual le molesto a lucy

Lucy- porque te ries ¡?-dijo aciendo un puchero (ni secomo se dice creo que puchero pro da igual XD)

Natsu- no por nada esque.. en estos momentos me sorprende que no me eches a patadas de tu casa -dijo haun abrasado de la rubia

Cuando lucy se volteo se topo con la penetrante mirada del drageenirl , los ojos jade de natsu se toparon con los ojos chocolate de su rubia favorita , natsu se acerco a los labios de lucy ni si quiera la heartfilia se movio o opusiera resistencia faltaban pocos centímetros podían sentir sus respiraciones y…..

Happy-sseeeggussttttaannn


	2. Chapter 2 sentimiento extraño

Sentimiento extraño?

Happy- sseeggusstann

Inmediatamente natsu y lucy se separaron , pensando en lo que acababa de pasar , como abia sido posible que estuvieran a punto de besarse son nakamas

Natsu- e..etto –onrojado- será mejor que me valla al gremio …te vere aya

Lucy- ha…hay-muy sonrojada-

Pov lucy

Escuche a happy decir su típica palabra que iso que me despertara de mi transe , osea estaba apunto de besar a natsu debe de aver algo mal conmigo digo… el es apuesto tiene un cabello rosa puntiagudo , sus musculos ,sus hojos y…HAAAAAA como puedo pensa en eso noooo, lucy mala mala , como boy a poder mirarle la cara a natsu

Fin pov lucy

….

Happy- y eso es lo que paso-dijo este con sus patitas tapándose la boca tratando de controlar su risa

Gray- mate estas diciendo que flamita… y lucy estaban-

Erza- happy me podrias decor l..los detalles-dijo erza interrumpiendo con un aura rosa y muy sonrojada-

De repente natsu se les une a la combersacion

Natsu- ne ne de que están ablando

Erza muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de escuchar agarro a natsu felisitandolo con la mano pero en ves de natsu fue gray quien intentaba librarse de erza

Gray- m…mate erza la estufa con patas esta por aya

Natsu- yo porque!-con cara de what the fock

Erza- ya un poco calmada le dijo- c..como es posicbel que…¡TU Y LUCY ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSEEEE!- dijo gritando que todos los del gremio estabas estupefactos(yo no se que signifique pero bueno)

Tres puntos suspensivos en el aire procesando información

Gremio-QUEEEEEEE¡

Natsu- delo que le sige a avergonzado y sonrojado-d..de donde sacaron eso!?

Happy-creo que me boy

Happy intento huir del gremio pero natsu no lo dejo escapar asi que natsu les tuvo que decir (a todos) lo que ocurrio en casa de lucy y al terminar erza estaba muy roja con un aura rosita , mira se había desmayado y sus hojos se habían puesto en forma de corazón , elfman estaba diciendo quiensabe que cosa de ser hombre y lissana estaba tan felis pero algo triste de que su mejor amigo no le hubiera dado el beso a lucy ( nota si en el fanic anterion po equivocación le puce esque lucy no se da cuento de lo que siento por natsu era esque lucy no se da cuenta de lo que siente n por natsu ups me confundii a y una cosa mas en este fanfic yo no boy a poner mala a lissana esque no me cae mal ni tampoco bien pero no quiero ponerla como loca)

Cana- wow esto no lo decían mis cartas!

Natsu- CANA CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VES

Mira- que se despertó porque acuérdense que se había desmayado – natsu omedeto gosaimass casi logras plantarle un beso a lucyy-y se volvió a desmayarr

Lissana- natsu cuéntame los detalles nene dime que iiso lusy , como reacciono , o no me dign que fueron demasiado rápido y se fueron a la cama y

Natsu- URUSAE (si ustedes no lo saben urusae u uruse es cállate en japonés)

Mientras que todos staban asiendo enojar y sonrojar a natsu nadie noto que cierta rubia hasta que escucharon un grito (todos sabemos a cual rubiaXD) que porcierto esa "rubia''escucho toda la conversación y se puso colorada cuando escucho el comentario de lissana

Lucy- heeeee!

Natsu- colorado-l..lucy

Lucy-natsu..

….

Pov lucy

Cuando finalmente pude asimilar lo que paso , Sali de mi casa dispuesta a ir al gremio y disculparme con natsu por lo que paso ,pero… decierta forma cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos yo no quería separarme de el y me perdi en su mirada .. debe de ver algo mal conmigo por que el es mi nakama ( nakama es compañero o amigo) además el fue mi primer amigo , el siempre a estado conmigo incluso cuando mi padre contrato al gremio de gajeel para llevarme con el , el me defendió

Fin pov lucy

Lucy iva tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando estaba en frent de la puerta del gremio pero cuando la abrió no dijo holaa como lo ase siempre sino que se quedo cayada porque escucho cierta conversación que logro ponerla colorada

…

Lucy- por…porque estaban ablando de e..eso

Mira- haora si ya despierta le dijo- hola lucy … veras yo quería decirte que te considero como una hermana pequeña y poreso quiero decir – dijo apuntando con el dedo a natsu-DRAGEENIRL QUIERO 20 SOBRINOS –

Natsu- !EEEEEEEH¡

Lucy- m..mira – no puede ser que mira dijera eso por cierto , natsu se ve tan … lindo sonrojado ….espera queeee

Bueno aquí termina porcierto necesito que me digan como lo ise porque soy nueva en estas coas hehehe y como quieren que continue el otro aa pero advertencia tengo pensado poner lemon en un capitulo no es por cer pervertida ni nada de eso es que quiero ponerlo porque se me dio la gana XD hehehehe buenos nos leemos luego hehehe


	3. Chapter 3 celos?

Celoss?

Hola chicos como stan aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo

Pov natsu

No puedo creer que mira dijera eso 20 sobrinos . . . maldición devo admitir que esa idea suena tentadora . . . espera que dije … maldición es demasiado para mi y ignel jamas me hablo de esto maldición porque ami porque específicamente tiene que ser lucy

Fin pov natsu

Lucy - algo apenada le pregunto- ne . . . natsu

Natsu- un poco sonrojado- na..nani (nani es que en japonés)

Lucy – etto… te gustaría aser una misión

Natsu- hai como en los viejos tiempos tu yo y happy … demo (demo es pero en japonés ) tu ya escojiste una misión?

Lucy-hay nosotros tenemos que vuidar un hotel de lujo te parece bien

Natsu- ya esta decidido

Lucy- con una gotita estilo anime dijo- almenos puedrias responder-

Lucy- natsu . . . que clase de chicas te gustan-dijo sonrojada-

Natsu-algo sonrojado- pues solo que me quisiera

Vamos natsu casi lo logras

Natsu- (cállate maldito narrador )

Ha si

De repente una silla golpeo a natsu

Natsu-(malditooo déjame empas) –dijo sobándose la cabeza

Mocoso dejenerado mas respeto soy una mujer

Natsu-(ha si y si no)

Mira natsu yo puedo manipularte a mi antojo y puedo hacer que lucy se le declare a loki si se me antoja asi que o me rrespetas o no te ayudo tu decides

Natsu- (no tengo elección maldición eres molesta)

Lucy- natsu que estas balbuceando

Natsu-un poco nervioso- eh nada nada

Natsu – ( aver cuando se te ocurra algo para ayudarme)

Natsu y lucy se fueron del gremio , pues ya era de noche en fin natsu acompaño a lucy a su casa y…

Natsu- bueno… te veo mañana para hacer la misión yane (yane es hasta luego)

Natsu heres un idiota y yo de tonta ayuudandote yendo a la casa de lucy

A la mañana siguiente era el dia de la misión

En la casa de lucy

Pov lucy

Maaldicion seme ase tarde espero que natsu no aiga yegado todavía

Fin pov lucy

En la estación del tren

Natsu- moo lucy tarda mucho…maldito happy a mera hora sefue a hacer una misión con Wendy y charle

Vamos natsu dime grasias ya que yo le meti la idea de que fuera de misión con wendy anda no hoigo un grasias

Natsu-( cayateeeee )

Bueno como quieras entonces simplemente le dire a happy que

Natsu-(nonono maldición ok grasias grasias satisfecha )

Si muy satisfecha haora te dejo porque hay viene lucy

Natsu- (ok adiós )

Suerte J

Lucy- natsuuu gomene esperaste demasiano

Natsu- enrealidad no mucho

Lucy – bueno y happy donde esta no te hiso compañía

Natsu- enrealidad alguien mas me hiso compañía

Baboso XD

Lucy- que?

Natsu- no nada olvídalo enrealidad happy se fue a una misión con Wendy y charle

Lucy- osea que … sseremos tu y yo- sonrojada-

Natsu- s. . .si

Lucy- Bueno . . . subamos al tren

Ddespues de que lucy hiciera el milagro de subir a natsu al tren el tren partio he hiso que natsu se mareara (comico) total natsu puso su cabeza en las piernas de lucy y al respirar su haroma se hembriago , era una mescla de vainilla y flores de sakura

Lucy- natsu … natsu – se ve tan tranquilo

BESALOOOOO

Lucy-(kyaa quien eres )

Aaaaa yo solo soy alguien en especial que apareceré en el resto de este viaje

Lucy- ( asi grasias eso me ayuda mucho)

Bien lucy querida lo bas a besar o no

Lucy-( porque dices eso por supuesto que no lo boy a hacer)

Ho vamos se muy bien que tu estas lokita por el no te agas además , es un cuero de hombre y ese cabello rosa le queda sexy vamos no te agas yo te he visto babear por sus musculos, sus hojos hade, su sonrisa, y también su

Lucy- (CAYATEEEEEEE)

Hahahaa ok ok no te enojes … buenas noches tortolitossss

Lucy-( como que buenas noches si todavía es mediodía)

Estas siega mira mejor por la ventana

Lucy-(upss)

Heheheeh asta luego parejita XD

Lucy- ( nisiquiera me dijo su nombre … bueno creo que dormiré buenas noches natsu – dijo acarisiandole el cabello y hasta se sorprendio por lo sedodo y suave que era) ( hehehe hola solo quería decirles que es mas divertido molestarlos a ellos dos es como si yo fuera un producto de su imajinacion

A la mañana siguiente

Lucy y el baboso de natsu despertaron y fueron al hotel donde se encontraron al dueño del hotel y les explico lo que tenían que hacer

Dueño- entonces han entendido bn

Lucy- hay cuidaremos el hotel mientras usted vuelva

Dueño- se los engargo

Mientras el dueño se iva la gerente se acerco y les dio la llave de su habitación

Lucy- espere se supone que eran 2 habitaciones

Gerente- sumimaseeen solo tenemos un cuarto disponible (cortesía de mirajeen pues esa gerente es amiga suya LOL)

Natsu- estabien lucy acuérdate que hemos dormido muchas veces juntos

Si natsu demo.. cuando dormias con ella no estabas enamorado o si?

Natsu- ( cayate bruja )

Eres despreciable pero bueno yaneee

Después deque lucy aceptara las llaves un camarero se hacerco a lucy dispuesto a coquetearle

Camarero- hola lindura mi nombre es makoto deran como tellamas

Lucy- mucho gusto makoto mi nombre es lucy heartfilia

Makoto- sabes deverian arrestarte por aber violado el limite de lo hermoso

Lucy- hehe grasias

Mientras el idiota de makoto le coqueteaba a lucy sierto pelirrosa no estaba tan contento en realidad estaba hirviendo en celos estaba muy muy muy celossooooo

Ves natsu eso te pasa por no confesar tus sentimientos a tiempo ve antes de que ese madito mesero te robe a tu chica anda beeeeeeeee

Natsu- (MALDITA SEA NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER )

Mientras natsu interrumpe la platica de lucy con el imbécil (upss dije imbécil ups esque es una mierdaXD) natsu agarra a lucy del braso y se la lleva a arrastras

Lucy- ma..mate natsu

Natsu- no no me espero –dijo enojado y celoso

Makoto- lucy-san quien es este – dijo makoto que misteriosamente los había seguido

Natsu- lo siento lucy no te puede atender haora ni nunca –dijo queriendo iniciar una pelea

Makoto- y quien eres para decirle a lucy-san lo que tiene que hacer no heres nadie

Natsu- ho no lo dijiste maldito imbécil –dijo natsu agarrándolo de la camiseta

Lucy- natsu porfavor detentee! Deja a makoto HAAORA

Natsu aunque es un testarudo solto a makoto aunque lo quería matar

Lucy- makoto encerio perdóname no quise que esto pasara encerio lo siento

Makoto- no es para tanto lucy-san no es tu culpa que este intento de hombre te acompañe

Natsu- nanii

Lucy- bamonos natsu –

Mientras que lucy regañaba brutalmente a natsu en su cuarto makoto estaba detrás disfrutando su descanso

Makoto – hehehe esa rubia estapor caer redondita a mis encantos hahaha a cualquier costo tengo que acerla mia

Losiento chicos no tengoperdon me he tardado mucho y es solo una simplepalabra exámenes si asi hes me tocan exámenes bueno byeeee


	4. Chapter 4 celos parte 2

hola hola creo que van a matarme losiento esque e tenido un monton de problemas bamos bamos no se enojen si.. jeje bueno aqui les dejo el sig cap y aprovecho para decirles que integrare a unos personajes en la historia en especial a la mujer misteriosa que se entromete en la mente de natsu y lucy

celoss parte 2

pov lucy

porque natsu haria algo como eso , jamas lo vi comportarte asi digo casi golpeo a makoto ... huviera salido herido... esposible que... estu viera celoso? espera espera que demonios estoy diciendo digo esto ablando de natsu el jamas me beria como algo mas que una amiga

(eso lo diras tu pero nisiquiera sabes si el siente algo por ti oo... si tu sientes algo por el)

algo extrraño es que siempre aparecespara axplicarmecosas o me equiboco

( estoyaqui para ayudarrr que te quede claro siempre me meterea tu cabesa cuand lo desee )

wakata ne (eso significa ya ententi) oohh pero noc que es lo que kieres decirme con eso

(lo sabras cuando lo descubras)

fin pov lucy

* * *

><p>pov autora<p>

les dire masomenos loque ocurrio en el cap anterior y en este

ustedes ya saben que lucy habia regañado a natsu pues losdos terminaron enojados lucy porque natsu quiso golpear a makoto y natsu porque lucy lo rregañoo en fin despues de la regañada ambos se furon a dormir y en la mañana ni siquiera hablaron

fin pov autoora

* * *

><p>natsu iva caminando por la playa porque saben que el hotel tiene playaa ... pes el iva caminando con un traje de baño puesto que le quedava bien sexy y hacia que las chicas que estaban cerca se derritieran porel porque natsu si es muy guapoo<p>

pov natsu

no puedo creer que lucy me aya dicho todas esas cosas ademas no es mi culpa que ese tal makoto se estubiera propasando con ella deecho es la culpa de lucy por tener ese cuerpo que ase que todos los hombres babeen pero... porque reaccione asi

( celoso?)

porque apareces presisamente en este momento

( aver dejame pensar haayac porque soy entrometida )

demonios podrias cayarte no tengo ganas de peleear contigo hoy

(omga el niño no quiere admitir que esta bien celoso por que el tal makoto le quiso bajar a su novia )

que novia ni que nada y no estoy celoso celoso yo si claroo

( clarooo ok)

fin pov natsu

mientras que natsu se sento en una ssilla una chica de buenos atributos (bueno no tantos como los de lucy) hiva en direccion acia natsu porque la verdad a ella le parecio un galan sisi clarooo pero para la extraña chicca natsu era como su objetico osea como el sera mio cueste lo que cueste o mas o menos

extraña- hola me yamo ichigo landers

natsu- etto... hola me yamo natsu dragnerl

ichigo- ¡natsu dragnerl ! de fairy taile natsu

natsu- si ese soy yo

ichigo- ooh que emocion encerio aah siempre quise conocerte

natsu- encerio pues es un placer conocerte ichigo

* * *

><p>y mientras ichigo decia quien sabe quecosas lucy se habia cambiado su ropa por un bikini blanco con flores rosas con amarrillo ( asi como en el ova 4 donde lucy sale con ese bikini )<p>

como sea lucy pensaba que talves ella sepaso con la regañada que le dio a natsu pero loque vio fue a natsu y a ichigo abrazados y platicando muy comodamente

* * *

><p>lucy quien caminaba acia ellos dijo<p>

lucy- hola soy lucy heartfilia te lo devuelbo en un minuto

nisiquiera lucy espero para que ichigo le respondiera solamente agarro a natsu del braso y lo llevo a la fuerza a un rincon para hablar

natsu-( mas o menos enojado) que demonios te pasa

lucy- yo mas bien tuu que aces con esa chica

natsu- yo solo estaba ablando pacificamente con ichigo y luego tu bienes y me llevas a este lugar

lucy- solo digo que deverias de concentrarte en la mision y no andar ligandote a cualquiera

natsu - estas celosa ?

lucy- celosa yo no no no... jamas

natsu - pues si tanto quieres me concentre en la mision entonces tu tambien deja de andar de coqueta con ese tal makoto

lucy- para tu informacion yo no ando de resvalosa con el que cierta chica con la cual platicabas

natsu- de quien hablas de ichigo

lucy - por favor y quien mas apoco no te diste cuenta que ella andava de resbalosa con tigo

natsu- aun si ella lo estuviera tu no deverias decomportarte asi (triste) ademas... solo somos amigos

en ese momento lucy se puso a pensar que natsu tenina razon.. si solo eran amgos porque se comportaba asi

lucy- s-solo olvidalo

y asi fuecomo lucy dejo a un natsu muy confundido ...

* * *

><p>pov lucy<p>

que me pasa ... no devi de comportarme asii ademas amique me importa si natsu esta o no con una chica

( aa lucy pero deveras eres una terca nisiquiera sabes que sientes por el )

aque te refieres

( aque tuu... estas enamorada de natsu pero eres tan babosa que no te das cuenta )

yo enamorada de natsu ...-sonrojada- q-que cosas dices porfavor natsu y yo solamente somos amigo no digas esas cosas

(lucy ... natsu y tu tienen algo muy especial Y NO TE DAS CUENTA sollo piensalo porque esto no te a pasado con gray o con algun otro chico del gremio)

e-etto.. es porque ni gray ni con otro fuimos a una micion a cuidar un hotel en la playa

( solo piiensalo esto te paso porque tu y natsu son muy unidos entre otras cosas )

aun pienso que no es posible..

* * *

><p>mientras que lucy hablaba con esa misteriosa mujer makoto he ichigo hablaban de ciertas cosas que onbolucrabas a natsu y a lucy<p>

* * *

><p>makoto- heheh tu quedate con el imbecil del pelirrosado pero no toques a la rubia ella es mia<p>

ichigo- con malicia- porsupuesto que si ademas natsu... es mi presa ajajaja

makoto- eres muy mala primita

ichigo- porsupuesto... ajaha nadie.. me puede vencer

* * *

><p>aqui termina el cap porfa comenten y diganme si se buelve interesante aburrido o si necesita algo porfis comenten<p> 


	5. confrontamientos y reconsiliaciones?

**confrontamientos ** **y** **reconsiliaciones ?**

mientras que lucy platicaba con esa extraña mujer que siempre interrumpe en su mente natsu decidio ir a su avitacion del hotel pero por alguna razon se sentia extraño es como tipo mescla de felisidad y enoja (felisidad porque lucy se puso celosa y enojo porque se fue corriendo de hay sin decir nada)

* * *

><p>natsu entro al cuarto muy enceriomuy pensativo. . . . .<p>

natsu - oh . . . . . .MALDICION PORQUE LUCY ESTATAN RARA , Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE PORQUE YO ME PONGO COMO UNA FIERA CADAVES QUE NU HOMBRE SE LE ACERCA , DEMONIOS ESTO JAMAS ME HABIA PARADO . . . igneel jamas mudo contarme estascosas porque , jamas llege a ver a lucy como algo masque una amiga pero... -en esos momentos le llegaron a la abesa todos esos recuerdos , cuando se conocieron , cuando el gremio de gajeel estaba en guerra con fairy tail por lucy , cuando fueron a la isla tenryuno , cuando lucharon con oracion seis . todos esos maravillosos recuerdos donde cada ves mas ellos se apoyaban el uno y el otro

natsu- tengo que disculparme con lucy...

y asi fue lectores y lectoras como natsu empeso a darse cuenta que lucy es mas quue una amiga para el mas que como una hermana para el , una persona tan especial que solo lucy podra tomar el lugar en el corazon de natsu

_con lucy. . ._**  
><strong>

pov lucy

supongo .. que devo disculparme con esa tipa .. como es que llamaba indigo , haa me da igual

( encerio que natsu tecontagio su eztupides . . . . . lucy pongamos a makoto que esta coqueteandole a esa tal ichigo como te pondrias ?)

pues deecho no me molestaria en lo absoluto pero , porque me dices eso ?

(simple curiosidad , bueno haora pongamos a natsu que le esta coqueteando a ichigo y la tipa le da un beso como te pondrias?)

aah , bu-bueno . . . . e-etto

lucy en ningun momento se dio cuenta que unas lagrimas traviesas salieron de sus hojos

( lo ves lucy . . tan solo mirate , estas llorando anda bamos ,piensa otraves en lo que te dije , por que esto te pasa con natsu y no con gray o cualquier otro tipo por que solamente con natsu )

p-pues porque porque . . . yo lo amo ...

( que bueno que te diste cuenta )

y en ese momento fue cuando vio a natsu correr a la direccion en donde lucy estaba , con una gran sonrisa lucy se paro y caminando fue donde natsu

natsu-lucy

lucy-natsu yo . . .

natsu - espera lucy ...necesito decirte esto ... -en ese momento lucy tenia sus mejillas enrojecidas por el nerviosismo - lucy perdoname si en de algun modo te hise sentir mal es solo que a mi jamas me paso esto , tu esres muy especial para mi y no quiero que te pase nada, por esa razon ago las cosas sin pensar , porque quiero que siempre estes bien y jamas quiero berte llorar porque es como si me echaran un valde de agua fria - lucy escuchaba cada palabra que decia natsu tan atentamente , en esos momentos fue cuando todo se aclaro en su mente ella estaba enamorada de natsu solo que no lo sabia , la persane que le saca la sonrriza, que mataria a la persona que la haria llorar , el que se colaba a su casa, el que jugaba con su ropa interio , y el que siempre estuvo hay cuando lo nesecitaba .. . siempre fue , lo es y sera natsu dragneel el hombre que conquisto su corazon - lucy... onegai , ka,as te alejes de mi ...

lucy- natsu... yo ... siempre te perdonare porque tambien eres muy especial para mi , grasias por todo lo que aces por mi aunque agas muchas locuras por solo verme sonreir y siempre estar alegre tu siempre me apoyas y me protejes ... por esa razon , yo jamas me podria alejar de ti...

natsu-con una sonrisa adornando su rostro - lucy...

sin decir nada mas se abrasaron y era cierto todas las palabras que dijeron natsu siempre estaria a su lado protejiendola y lucy tambien y por nada del mundo ellos se separarian

* * *

><p><em>en otro lado<em>

ichigo- makoto tenemos que hacer algo con esa igualada de lucy

makoto- encerio yo diria que esta a punto de caer a mis pies

ichigo- pues yo diria todo lo contrario pues los acabo de ver muy acarameladitos abrasandose muy tiernamente

makoto- queque¡

ichigo- sera mejor que agas algo con esa mocosa llamada lucy porque natsu es mi objetivo es guapo , fuerte y ademas el es de fiar uno de esos hombres no se ve todos los dias , yo tengo que aprobecharlo

makoto - trankila hoy abra un baile para los invitados de el hotel yo tengo una oportunidad con lucy y tu con ese bastardo rosa

* * *

><p><em>con lucy y natsu <em>

ellos caminaban por la horrilla del mar en cilencio hasta que lucy decidio iniciar una comversacion con el

lucy-ne natsu

natsu- que

lucy- etto .. ace un rato me dijeron que organisaran un baile para los invitados del hotel y medijeron que era en parejas asi que...

natsu - me gustaria mucho si tu fueras conmigo lucy - dijo muy sonriente

lucy- ilusionada- encerio oOo

natsu-sonrojado - si.. te gustaria ir con..migo

lucy - me encantaria

(_es como lahisoria dise el hilo rojo une a las personas destinadas a estar juntas y por nada del mundo se rompera ese laso que los une como cuando nos conocimos verda igneel ... y haora le toca a nuestro natsu )_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>lose lose meresco que me echen al rio con cocodrilos perdonenme esque mi inspiracion tomo un barco y se fue a navegar pero mi compadre consiencia me dijo que siguiera con la historia y justo en ese momento me llego mi mejor amiga inspiracion de su largo largo viaje bueno tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible hhuuy ya toco baile ...<strong>


	6. de compras

** A COMPRAR SE HA DICHO **

**todos los personajes son de hiro mashima yo solo los utiliso para mis beneficios**

**ddddd oksies cierto bueno leean y los dejo **

* * *

><p>despues de que natsu invitara a lucy al baile del hotel o viseversa los 2 fueron a comprar un par de "cosas" <strong>(NA COMO QUE NO ANDO TAN INSPIRADA ASI QUE SI NO ME SALE PADRIURIS PSS NO SE QUEJEN )**

gajeel- todavia no puedo creerme que nos hayas llamado para esto

gray- encerio cres que nosotros somo unos expertos en comprar - con algo de molestia-

natsu-enojado- !bueno ya dejense de pendejadas le entran o no¡

gajeel- tenemos opcion? no lo creo ya que ya estamos aqui

sting-pero... !yo porque demonios estoy aqui¡

rogue- ni . . idea?

natsu- ati no recuerdo aberte yamado-

romeo- etto

gajeel- si nosotros tenemos que sufrir tambien ustedes

gray- aun asi PORQUE ELLOS TAMBIEN ESTAN AQUI

lector- yo segire a sting-kun a donde sea

frosch-frosch piensa lo mismo

happy- aye sir

lili- este sera un biaje largo-dijeron con una gotita estilo anime

romeo- dimelo a mi

jellal- si..

**(N/A SI NO MAL RECUERDAN LECTOR ES EL GATO DE STING Y FROSCH EL DE ROGUE )**

* * *

><p><span>en el otrolado <span>

levy- aawww lucy-chan no puedo creer que vayas a ir a un baile con natsu waaaaa

erza- me alegra que ustedes 2 alfin hayan recapasitado y se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos

yukino- grasias por averme inviitado

wendy- entre mas mejor verdad lucy-san

charle-mo antawaa

lucy-hajejeje- dijo un poco nerviosa

erza- de cualquier manera, lucy a donde bamos

wendy- si ami tambien me gana la curiosidad

lucy- e-etto. . . me gustaria que-me-¡AYUDEN A BUSCAR UN BESTIDO!

charle- para eso tenias que gritar

lucy- mite ya yegamos

yukino-superdry?

levy- atashi e leydo de esta tienda superdry es una tienda muy famosa de por aqui normalmente estan en barcelona madrid o valencia pero abrieron hace poco y tienen mucho exito esta tienda es para hombres y mujeres y la ropa es muy encerio muy kawai y tambien...

erza-levy no cres que si te escuchamos perderemos todo el dia

levy- gomene

juvia- juvia esta felis de que la rivalde amor alfin salga con natsu-san

charle- choto mate tu de donde aparesiste

**(N/A ESTA TIENDA SUPERDRY ENCERIO EXISTE Y VENDE ROPA MUY LINDA)**

yukino- ikuso nina ( eso significa empesemos todas)

todas- ¡AYE SIR!

_con los chicos_

sting- superdry?

gray- me dijeron que esta tienda es muy buena

natsu- da igual entremos de una ves

rogue- gajeel-san que asemos en esta tienda

sting- so , porque?

gajeel- pues veran natssu alfin se atrevio a invitar a lucy a salir

gray-interrumpiendo- en realidad solo la invito a un baile

jageel- como sea le tenemos que ayudar a la cabesa de fosforo a cmprarse algo de ropa que no sea solo esos pantalones olgados que siempre trae

romeo-haa ya entendi

* * *

><p><span><em>con las chicas<em>**(esto me esta cansando XD jajaja ok ok creo que si estoy inspirada )**

lucy- que les parece este - dijo ella saliendo del vestidor con un vestido largo hasta los pies color amarillo con una flor color perla en la sintuta

juvia-juvia piensa que ese bestido no le queda a la rival de amor

erza- te opaca muchoo

levy- mira ten ponte este a ver como te queda

dicho esto lucy se fue a cambiar por "quinta ves "

wendy- si seguimos asi nos ba a tomar mas tiempo no lo cren

yukino- tienes razon

charle- lo que yo no creo esque se ospedaran en el hotel sabiendo que hay un baile y esten aqui tranquilas sin buscar un vestido

. . .

**tres puntos suspensivos en el haire **

** prosesando informacion**

todas-¡CHARLE TIENE RAZON!

erza-lterada con las manos agitadas- que me voy a poner

levy-cres que esto me quedaria

yukino- que se supone que es esto

juvia-juvia piensa que este vestido le gustara a gray-sama cuando volvamos

wendy-creo que no deviste de decir eeso charle

charle - creo que tienes razon-dijeron las 2 con una gotita estilo anime

* * *

><p><span><em>devuelta con los animales ok ok con los chicos<em>

natsu- como que esto no me da buena pinta

sting- hajajjajjajaja como molas

lo que traia natsu era unos pantalones apretados de cuero negros una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero como los motociclistas

gajeel- a mi me gusta esa ropa que se vaya al baile asi

gray- no crees que lo que escojiste para el es un poco..

rogue-desalineado

romeo- yo diria que a natsu-ni no lo queda ese tipo de ropa

jageel-tks ustedes no saben nada de ropa

Lili- y eres tu el que lo dise

happy- no me locreo

lector-ne ne sting-kun tu tambien tienes que comprar un traje

sting-yoporque es natsu-san quien ba a ir al baile

happy- pensandolo bien ... todos ustedes se ospedaron en el hotel asique ...

natsu- ustedes tambien iran al baile

rogue- so ..., creo que tambien devemos de buscar algo para nosotros

happy- bueno mientras todos ustedes buscan ropa para ustedes natsu ponte esto alomejor yo soy el que tiene mejor gusto en ropa

lector- yo no diria eso

* * *

><p><span><em>otraves con las<em> chicas

yukino- aawawa todas nos vemos tan lindas

yukino vestia un bestido masomenos corto con holanes color violeta con unas flores cosidas a mano en la cintura con unos tacones como que tanian una mariposa pequeña

erza vestia un vestido morado con un escote en forma de v con un estampado de flores con tacones negros**(N/A como el vestidoque uso erza en ese capitulo donode encontro a sus amigos la torre de los sueños o no se como se llamava)**

juvia vestia un vestido pegado al cuerpo color azul acua con corte de sirena y escote de corason con tacones azules

wendi vestia un vestido color amarillo brillante con holanes con sandaleas doradas

y lucy un vestido color rosa neon con escote de corazon y tambien tenia como que dejaba ber una pierna con tacones de aguja color rosita

wendy- mina nos vemos muy lindas

erza- tienes razon

juvia-de todas maneras juvia piensa que tenemos que irnos pronto al hotel

yukino-juvia tiene razon se esta asiento tarde

lucy- soka tienes razon

charle- bueno entonses pagamos los vestidos y nos bamos

* * *

><p><strong>y con los guaperry OO**

gray- con esto parecemos personas difrentes

gray bestia una camisa de manga larga con un chaleco y pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color

jellal bestia una camisa azul fuerte con chaleco y corbata negra con rayas azules pantalones negro y zapatos del mismo color

jageel vestia unacamisa blanca con chaleco negro corbata negra pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color

sting bestia una camisa blanca con chaleco gris pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros

rogue- vestia camisa blanca con un chaleco como de mesero pantalones negros y zapatos negros

romeo vestia con una camisa negra chaleco negro corbata blanca pantalones negros y zapatos de color negro

y natsu ufff vestia una camisa color vino con losprimeros 3 botones abiertos pantalones y zapatos negros uff que calor

sting- estamos muy guapos- dijo con una cara muy guaperry

natsu- b-bueno mejor nos bamos

* * *

><p>natsu-bueno ya casi llegamos<p>

en otro lado

lucy- que cansancio

otro lado

gray- ontoni como hacen las mujeres para comprar

otro lado

juvia- juvia piensa que fue divertido

otro lado

gajeel-que molestia

otro lado

levy-fue un poco caansado

y pazz que se encuentran

. . .

natsu-lucy lucy-natsu

jageel-levy levy-jageel

gray-juvia juvia-gray-sama

romeo-wendy wendy-romeo

sting-yukino yukino-sting

happy-charle charle-¡ENCERIO!

rogue-etto

todos- QUE DEMONIOS ASEN USTEDES AQUI

* * *

><p><strong>MUY BIEN MUY BIEN YA CASI BAMOS ASIA EL BAILE NOCREN jaja bueno aqui se despide su autora no olviden comentar encerio comentes o ya no sigo con esta historia jajaja okokok metira pero porfa comenten byee...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7problemas?

**PROBLEMAS**

**todos los personajes son de hiro mashima yo solo los utiliso para mis beneficios**

**ddddd ok si es verdad**

* * *

><p>todos- QUE DEMONIOS ASEN USTEDES AQUI<p>

jellal- que hacen aqui

erza- nosotras preguntamos primero

sting- incluso tu yukino-dijo con una gotita en la cabesa estilo anime

yukino- go-gomene

juvia- gray-sama es que acaso bino aqui para ceducir a lucy-san enfrente de juvia¡

natsu- maldito estriper te boy a joder la madre

gray- eso es mentira yo a lucy la quiero como una hermana

natsu/juvia- ENTONSES SI LA QUIERES¡

wendy- de todas maneras gajeel-san que asen ustedes aqui?

jageel- salamander nos llamo aqui para que le ayudaramos a escojer algo para el baile de bienbenida del hotel y ustedes

levy- nosotras igual

rogue- y como ustedes vienen casi del mismo camino que nosotros eso significa que se ospedaron en el mismo hotel que nosotros

charle- es muy ovio

lili- y ajusgar de sus bolsas tambien compraron en la misma tienda que nosotros

erza- los enamorados

juvia- siempre

wendy- piensan

yukino-igual

charle- se rrefieren a ustedes dos- dijo charle apuntando a natsu y lucy

happy- ssseeeggguussttttaaaaannnn

natsu/lucy- b-bueno eso e-es tann

juvia- de todas maneras gray-sama juvia piensa que devemos ir todos a dormir ya que el viernes es el baile y devemos ir a preparar algunas cosas

jellal- eeh? ustedes ban a ir

erza- con tono de superioridad y una haura oscura con vos firme dijo causando miedo- eeeh? que pasa jellal nos hospedamos en un hotel donde ba a haber un baile y no bamos , quien te cres que heress-

jellal- n-no dije n-nadaa - ddijo con miedo pues erza habia puesto una de sus espadas en suu garganta

lucy- bueno bueno bamos todos a nuestras habitaciones si?

todos-ayer sir

al dia siquiente

.

.

.

erza- COMO QUIERE QUE NOS TRANQUILISEMOS HEEE¡

gerente- g-gomene- dijo corriendo del susto

wendy- erza-san no deve de enojarse asi con la jerente ella no hes la culpabe de que el cuarto de los chicos quedaran inundados

gajeel- si ademas tu crees que nosotros quisimos esto?

erza- con una vos terrorifica- pues claro que loo quisieron pues ustedes se pusieron a pelear en sus cuartos inundandolos¡

romeo- yo no estuvepeleando

lucy- es cierto romeo no tiene la culpa de que natsu se pusiera a pelear con los otros

erza- natsu. . . tu ademas de inundar tu cuerto le inundaste el de el tambien- dijo muy enojada- gray, gajeel,rogue,sting,jellal,natsu sientense les cortare la cabesa a cada uno de ustedes- dijo asi apareciendo una de sus espadas-

todos los chicos- HAAAAAA¡

lucy- m-mate erza si los degollas nos correran del hotel

erza- mm creo que tienes razon- dijo pensandolo bien pero en ese momento apunto a los chicos con su espada y dijo- estaves ustedes sesalvan nadamas porque quiero ir a ese baile pero para la proxima !LOS MATAREE¡

todos- A-AYE

wendy- bueno asi quedamos erza-san con jellal-san, romeo-kun y rogue-san conmigo pues tengo la habitacion mas grande gajeel-san con levy-san, sting-kun con yukino-san y natsu-san con lucy-san

dicho esto todos se pusieron colorados ecepto rogue pues solo le tenia cariño a la pequeña wendy

erza- e-encerio t-tiene que ser a-asi-dijo con la cara ganandole el color escarlata de su cabello

wendy- s-si

lucy- bueno lla quedamos asi como estamos de acuerdo

gajeel- de todasmaneras solo seran pocos dias

lector- y nosotros?

happy- ustedes dos se quedan con sting y rogue

dicho esto todos los chicos se fueron a los cuartos de las chicas y como ese era el cuarto de lucy pues natsu se quedo hay con happy y lucy

lucy- etto. . . boy a salir a caminar

natsu- ok yoo tomare un baño

happy y yo ire con charle

y asi fue como lucy se fue a caminar i hay fue que se encontro con. . .

makoto- lucy que suerte qu te encuentro tenia que decirte algo

lucy- hola makoto que cosa es?

makoto bueno me preguntaba si querias ir aal baile conmigo

lucy- gomene makoto pero ire al baile con natsu

makoto- que? con ese

lucy- no es para que le hables asi

makoto- losiento pero , tampoco me negarias que baike una piesa contigo el viernes verdad?

lucy-claro encantada bailo una cancion contigo

makoto bueno nos bemos mi queriida lucy

i makoto se fue

pov lucy

creo que no devi aceptar bailar con el osi?

_claro que no debiste mocosa tonta_

hee tu otraves

_no es pinocho pues quien mas es la que se mete en tus pensamientos , no deviste aceptar bailar con el no me da buena espina_

porque?

_nolose pero cuidate lucy creo que el tiene malas intenciones contigo_

bueno no es para que critiques a makoto el es muy bueno

_como sea asi que natsu se quedara en tu cuarto heee_

coloradita-bueno eso es. . .

_haaa que afortunada pero seraa mejor que te bayas yendo porque ya esta oscureciendo_

se mepasa el tiempo demasiado rrapido contigo

_lose _

.. rregrese al cuarto donde estabamos yo y natsu y cuando entre me encontre con natsu con un pantalon de dormir rrojo con cuadros olgado y su torso desnudo y el secandose el cabello

ver como le caian gotas de agua del rrostro me iso sonrrojar y hacer mi corazon laitr de una formainexplicable

fin pof lucy

natsu- lucy?

lucy-he? a no nada t-tomare un baño t-te parece- dijo con las mejillas rosadas

natsu- he ha claro

lucy se fue al baño dejando a u natsu muy pensante

pov natsu

porque lucy se fue corriendo al baño mmm?

_seras un idiota_

hoo ya extrañaba que interrumpieras mis pensamientos

_pues si pero tendras que controlar tus cellos el dia del baile_

porque?

_solo te digo que eldia del baile controlate o habra consecuensias_

hai hai

fin pov natsu

lucy salio del baño envuelta en una tualla y ellla pudo jurar ver a natsu con un hilito de baba pero pss que se le puede acer

lucy- ne natsu

natsu- nani?

lucy- tengo que contarte algo

natsu- lucy que paso te paso algo o

lucy- no esque... me encontre a makoto y-hante el nombre natsu fruncio los labiios- elme pidio que bailara una cancion con el y yo he aceptado

natsu- enojado- porque aceptaste el no es de fiar

lucy- porque estas tan enojado el no es mala persona

natsu- te proibo hablar con el

lucy- tu no puedes proibirme nada no cres que ya estoy grandesita omo para que sepa en quien confiar esque no confias en mi

natsu- yo confio mucho ent i pero en el no

lucy- pues no importa el punto esque yo ya he acepptado y ya no puedes hacer nada- dicho esto lucy iva a encerrarse en el baño pero natsu le agarro el braso y pues cayeron en una pocision un tanto comprometedora lucy encima de natsu y natsu encima de lucy aah y pues si no fuera poco en el momento enque se cayeron sus labios se juntaron

ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos , pero conforme pasaron los segundos lucy y natsu cerraron los ojos disfrutando ese dulce beso y cuando nasu alfin pudo asimilar loque hasia mordisquo los labios de su rrubia y esta gimio , a natsu le agrado mucho ese sonido que quiso oirlo una y otraves

cuando natsu pidio permiso para que su lengua entrara lucy gimio de placer y asi ese besoo frances se convirtio en una guerra de quien tenia el control natsu y lucy no podian parar pero por culpa del pinche oxigeno tuvieron que separarse y estaban los 2 muy ajitados

natsu- l-lucy

lucy- nat..su..

* * *

><p><strong>MUY BIEN MUY BIEN YA CASI BAMOS ASIA EL BAILE NOCREN jaja bueno aqui se despide su autora no olviden comentar encerio comentes o ya no sigo con esta historia jajaja okokok metira pero porfa comenten jajjaaja quieren lemon lo siento jajaja ok ok bye <strong>


	8. Chapter 8 losiento

**hola como estan solo queria que supieran que hace algunos dias me puse a pensar si ustedes comentarian y entonses cuando lei sus comentarios todos hablaban de mi mala ortografia y entonses me puse mal y por eso no habia actualizado pero saben algo soy nueva aqui en fanfiction y yo pues casi no utilizo laptop pero saben algo cuando habia leido el primer cap de mi historia comprendi que tienen razon y nashi dragneerl yo te admiro mucho me gustan mucho tus historias una en particular la de JUNTOS Y FELISES grasias por apoyarme adios . . .**


End file.
